


Coke and Stars

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, You can only see the stars after youve met your soulmate, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael hasn't met his soulmate yet, and is pretty bummed about it. Maybe a party will cheer him up





	Coke and Stars

–  
Michael pressed his cheek up against the cold wet window he was sitting on. Condensation rubbed onto him and now there was a smudge on the window between all the fog. He watched as water droplets built up and raced down to the edge, creating a little tiny puddle by Michael’s thigh. He sighed, which placed more condensation in place of another spot he’d rubbed water off. He hated the cold normally, which was why he was inside right now, his legs over the heater. But sometimes the cold against his face was the most grounding and calming thing, and so he couldn’t find the energy to move. Even as his face went numb. His phone buzzed, and with a sigh he looked down at the message lighting up the screen from his best friend Jeremy. He was leaving messages to him about how beautiful the sky was. Jeremy had met his soulmate today. 

So maybe Michael was being a little emo right now. 

He should be happy for him! He wanted to be, desperatly in fact. And deep down he was, Jeremy totally deserved a soulmate! And I mean if it was that sweet girl Christine they met today then even better, they’d make such a cute couple. So why was Michael still bitter? Michael released another sigh and lifted his hand, wiping off the window so he could see through it. As usual the sky was gray, dull, and boring. Anytime he asked someone to explain what it looked like, they said it was too beautiful to describe. It was annoying. He just wanted to know, Hell everybody did. A small part of him resented that Jeremy got to see it first, but then he saw just how happy the kid was. 

Michael scrolled through the wall of text, secretly wishing Jeremy didn’t have to press send every 4 words. Suddenly in the middle of Jeremy’s “I’M CRYING IT’S SOFUCKING BEAUTIFUL” rant was a question Michael hadn’t been expecting. 

“You coming to Jake’s party?” 

Oh. He’s invited? Michael still wasn’t even used to the fact that he was friends with people like Jake, he still felt like he was at the bottom of the social food chain. Then he’d see Jake posting a group selfie with him in it, not just walking by but actually in it, and he’d remember his life was different. Things still felt the same though, he didn’t get much more attention and the sky was still blank but he had more friends to rely on. If only that was enough. 

“Yeah, why? Need a ride?” 

“Nah, just want my best friend there” 

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled. He got up to get ready, he’d at least do his hair and wear something other than the hoodie he’s been sweating in the past month. He gave one last glance to the blank sky, the window fogging back up from the cold weather. When his eyes went to focus on his room door he briefly wondered if his soulmate was also looking at the grey sky. 

Well he was totally wrong about that. 

Rich was already at Jake’s party, he picked up a nice can of beer out the cooler and cracked it open. 

He looked up at Jake as he shook the cold water off his hand, “so like how many people are coming bro? Cause this party is dead as shit” 

As Jake replied Rich downed the beer as fast as could. He loved Jake and all but the real reason people went to his parties was for free beer. “Just about everybody who’s a somebody” 

Rich hummed, tossing the beer can into a trash can from across the room, sighing heavily when it missed, “so is everybody who’s a somebody…nobody? Cause no one’s here”

Jake followed Rich with his eyes as he got up to put the can in the trash, “Dude you just gotta be patient ok? They’re coming, no one can resist my parties” 

Rich scoffed, kicking back on his chair and propping his feet up on Jake’s lap, “oh yeah, what with your pretty boy charm and all” 

Jake laughed, resting his hands into Rich’s leg as the shorter of the two reached for another beer “Richie don’t get wasted dude. There’s gonna be so many people here you don’t even know! You could totally meet your soulmate and you’re gonna wanna be sober when that happens.”

Rich rolled his eyes, but complied and handed Jake the beer so he could drink it, “I’m pretty sure I don’t have a soulmate at this point” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Easy for you to say, you already have one!” 

“Yeah, but I met them drunk at a huge ass party, now I have no idea who it is. Guess what man?” Jake paused to take a sip of his beer, pulling away with a ‘Ah’, “I totally regret it.” 

Rich frowned, turning his head towards the window to see a blurred gray through the water droplets fogging up the glass. He nodded, knowing Jake was only looking out for him, but honestly he just wanted to get wasted and forget for a while. He glanced over at the door as the bell rang, and watched as Jake hurried to answer it. 

“Chloe, Brooke! The life of the party! Come on in!” 

After that more and more people started to pile in. Soon the hallways were filled with dancing drunk teenagers taking up almost all the living space. Jesus, did Jake invite the whole school? Every time Rich talked to someone knew he ended up looking out the closest window. He was giving himself paranoia honestly. And it was super fucking annoying. Each time he looked and things were still gray he found himself more and more peeved off. At some point he sat down on a big sofa and put his feet up on the table, his eyes lazily watching Jake push his way through the crowd to answer the door again. 

“Jeremy! Uh…Marshall-!” 

“Michael.” 

“Right! Glad you could make it! Come on in guys!” 

“Thanks Jake, sweet place you’ve got” 

Rich rolled his eyes and turned his head before he had a chance to see Jeremy and whoever this Michael kid was. He didn’t want to indulge his stupid paranoia anymore, no more disappointments. Rich pulled out his phone and opened up Reddit. 

Jeremy looked around at the flashing lights of pink, blue, and purple with a wide smile. There was something about the atmosphere of a good party he loved and even craved, despite not being able to dance. He looked down at Michael who was tightly gripping his hoodie sleeves, folding up the loose fabric between his fingers.

Michael looked up when Jeremy asked him, “What’s wrong Michael? You wanna leave?” 

Michael shook his head, trying to ignore the way the bass of the music thumped in his chest, rattling his very heartbeat, “no way dude, Christine is here and I gotta make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself. And I need more blackmail material” 

Jeremy laughed, “you’re the best dude.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He put a hand to Jeremy’s back and gestured towards Christine with his other hand. She was doing a little dance by herself in front of the speakers. She wasn’t exactly an amazing dancer, she was more flailing and stomping her feet, “now you go talk to her. I’ll be by the snacks for moral support” 

Michael waited until he was sure things were steady between Jeremy and his soulmate. Once he saw Jeremy join in the flailing he smiled, pulling on his headphones and heading over to the table filled with chips and snacks. He leaned back far into a chair next to the cooler. There were less people around this area and it was also opposite side of the speakers, so it was the perfect spot for Michael. 

He reached down into the cooler for a coke, but his hands brushed against something a lot warmer. He snapped his head up, meeting brown eyes and a face full of freckles. Even more catching was the red rooster stripe in the boys hand. Michael cleared his throat and blushed, pulling his hand away, “sorry” 

The kid shook his head and smiled, showing off an even cuter tooth gap, “no worries man! Here” he handed Michael the coke before reaching back in to grab his own. 

There was a bit of silence, and the condensation rubbing off onto Michael’s skin reminded him of the window he was staring out hours earlier. He found himself glancing towards the window but found trees in the way. He was about to mention it when the boy cut him off. 

“So…you like…ok?” 

Michael looked up at that, raising his eyebrow in confusion, “h…huh?” 

He shrugged, taking a swig of soda, “well…maybe it’s just me but spots like this are where you go when you’re upset at a party. I call it the emo corner” 

Michael chuckled “Yeah, you’re pretty spot on there. Places like this and the bathroom are the perfect emo corners” 

The kid sat down on the cooler next to him, giving a goofy but supportive smile, “names Rich.” 

“Michael. So, if you’re here that means you’re like also upset…right?” 

Rich shrugged, “just soulmate stuff…you know how it is” Michael felt his face fall, guess it wasn’t him, “It just feels like I’m never gonna meet them. You know?” 

Michael stared for a while, Rich frowned “uh…maybe that’s not as common as I thought then?”

“No no no!” Michael put down his coke and lowered his headphones, giving his fill attention to Rich, “I so understand what you mean! I feel the exact same!”

Rich smiled, “Yeah? Sorry to hear that dude, at least we’re not alone huh?” He lifted up his soda, and Michael grabbed his back and they clinked them together.

Michael smiled down at the bubbling drink, “yeah…you’re right, Rich. Maybe I should just stop stressing about it though. It’ll probably happen casually.” 

“Hmm…you know what? You’re right, and even if it doesn’t happen then that just means we’re too fucking baller for anyone on this damn planet!” Rich smiled wider at the cute chuckle Michael gave at that. 

“So Mikey Love Boy, wanna tell me why you came here?” 

“Ah..I’m just not used to all…this” he gestured around “I don’t go to parties often” 

“Ah, get overwhelmed easy?” 

He nodded. 

“I used to be like that too. You wanna go stand outside for a bit.” 

Michael smiled, sinking further into his hoodie. Now that he thought about it, the coke in his lap was kind of like the red stripe in Rich’s hair. If he happened to miss Rich, he’d probably taste like coke and beer, and judging by the little box hanging out his pocket, a small twinge of cigarette. Michael blushed at the thought but shook it away as he fell into an easy conversation with Rich. 

“nah, let’s just talk” 

–

“Michael! Hey dude you ready to go?” .

Michael looked up from Rich’s face for probably the first time 2 hours to see Jeremy smiling widely at him, he must have had a good time. Michael yawned into his hand then stretched, “Yeah man, ready when you are” 

Michael smiled again at Rich, “it was super nice meeting you man” 

“Yeah you too! You uh…” Rich paused to scratch his arm nervously, a blush creeping up his neck, “you wanna talk again sometime?”

Michael nodded, shaking the can with Rich’s number sloppily written in sharpie on the bottom, “asap my dude” 

Michael led Jeremy outside since the tall boy was a little buzzed still, he kept his eyes on the coke can in his hand with a smile on his face. 

“I see you met Rich, looks like you two get along”

“Yeah he’s uh…hes pretty cool.” He opened the passenger door for Jeremy when his eyes caught on a twinkle reflecting off the red paint. “What the…?” 

Michael turned around, half expecting the house next door to also be throwing a party, but instead he found the breath taken out of him. “Holy….”

For all the years Michael had imagined what the sky actually looked like he never imagined it to be this beautiful. The laid out dots of white that sparkled left his mouth hanging open. Each one accented the moon like an accessory, yet each accessory was it’s own little beauty. There were big stars and little ones, and the gray he’d grown so used to was a lovely dark navy. 

“Michael? Dude you good?” 

Michael laughed a little hysterically, he turned to face Jeremy with the biggest smile he’d ever had on his face. Jeremy raised an eyebrow ever higher, his elbow leaning against the down window of the car. 

“Michael?” 

“Dude!! Oh my fucking god dude I see it!!” 

“It? Wait you don’t mean-?” 

“HOLY SHIT!” 

Both Jeremy and Michael snapped up to attention at the yell. They saw Rich on Jake’s doorstep, his eyes wide and staring up at the sky, looking like he could barely breath. There was a spilt can of newly opened beer on the floor, “holy mother fucking SHIT!” 

Michael laughed again, ignoring Jeremy’s inevitable next question in favor of running back up the drive way. Rich turned his head back down at the sound of fast footsteps, and the instant he registered the figure as Michael he understood. 

Rich stood there in shock and yelled out, “it’s you!!” 

Michael laughed and wrapped Rich up in a tight hug “oh my fucking god it’s you!” 

Rich almost cried, in all his life he never expecting finding his soulmate would be this happy. He wrapped his arms around Michael and lifted him up spinning him around, ignoring Michael’s yells of surprise. “It’s really fucking you!” 

He put down Michael, who was still letting out a low laugh, he looked back up at the peppered sky, “Dude it’s so fucking pretty” 

“You’re fucking pretty!

“And you’re fucking cheesy oh my god!” 

Rich held out his arms, flailing from gesturing to the sky to Michael to the house “how did we not notice before?!” 

“We’re idiots!” 

Rich finally felt his breath catch up with him, “I guess that means you really will be texting me then?” 

Michael looked up at the sky again, now fully aware his soulmate was doing the same, “I was planning on it either way.”


End file.
